The 61st Annual Hunger Games
by Steel-Enigma
Summary: SYOT! The time has come once again. 24 tributes will enter the arena and fight until only 1 remains the victor. The stage is set and the world will be watching. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. *CLOSED* Update: The Interviews are finally up. Best time to tune in.
1. The Reaping: Part 1

**Author's Note: **I am pleased to announce the beginning of my story. As this is a televised event, I will be using _Italics_ to distinguish the announcer's voice from all else. I look forward to your future commentary on the story as a whole but please, no flames. Thank you all, and Happy Hunger Games. **End Note.**

**The Reapings**

_Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the live coverage of the 61__st__ Annual Hunger Games. For those of you just joining us we have just witnessed the last of the district reapings, but never fear loyal watchers and fans. As the 24 lucky tributes make their way to bid their loved ones a hearty farewell and board the train to our glorious Capitol, we have a special reshowing of the reaping for those of you who have joined us late._

**District 1**

The sun shined brightly down on the large group of people as they gathered together in front of the large metal stage set up in the middle of the square. The community as a whole was divided into groups by gender, but each person looked well dressed, well fed, and content. Many of the teenagers seem to have divided themselves into their own groups, chatting away as if waiting for the main event to start.

On the stage, Argent Brower, a tall man in his 30's, dressed in a beautifully tailored blue suit stepped up to the microphone. Reaching up he tapped the microphone twice, the sound ringing out, catching the attention of all those in attendance.

"Residents of District 1. It is once again my great honor for the ninth year in a row, to stand before you, as well as all citizens of Panem and select the names of the lucky boy and girl who will represent your district in this years Hunger Games."

Argent paused as a roar of cheers and applause echoed from the waiting population. He waited a few more moments before holding his hands out, quelling the uproar. As he did, two peacekeepers dressed in full uniform came in from the sides of the stage, each one wheeling in a table with a large glass sphere filled with folded pieces of paper. They positioned them behind Argent and took a step back.

"As per tradition, we shall start with the girls, as the old saying goes: Ladies First."

The peacekeeper to his right wheeled his sphere forward as Argent turns to him, giving him a smile and a nod. Reaching his hand into the opening in the sphere he ceremoniously mixed the papers before pulling one out.

"And our female tribute is…" He unfolded the page and looked at it. "Carmel Delancy." He looked around in the crowd, seeing no one move and smiled, almost knowingly. "That is unless someone else would care to step forth and take her spot."

Every one in the crowd turned their heads to watch one girl. The tall, curvaceous female smirked before raising her hand. "I volunteer."

The crowd around her stepped aside to allow her space to exit, which she did. Her long blond hair flowed behind her as she made her way to the isle and up to the stage to stand next to Argent, her smirk never leaving her face.

Argent threw his arms up. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful. And what is your name miss?"

The 17 year old reached forth and grabbed the microphone from its stand, holding it to her face she looked out to the cameras. "My name is Glamour Dixon, and you all better remember it, cause I'm the one who will be coming back after these games are over." She looked to Argent and handed the microphone to him. He turned back to the crowd and smiled.

"Well, how's that for enthusiasm? Now here's hoping that the male tribute has even half that. Speaking of which…" The second peacekeeper came forth, bringing his bowl forward. Argent turned to pick a name. Pulling the sheet out he unfolded it and spoke into the mic, his voice booming throughout the district.

"Cotton Mist!"

A tall young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes in the front row looked up at Argent, dumbfounded. All of the other males began cheering and clapping, chanting his name, over and over again. One of the ones behind him slapped him on the back, hard, forcing him to take a step forward. He continued, slowly, up to the stage, continually looking straight ahead. As he took his spot next to Argent he looked down at the audience, his gaze falling upon a tall thin female, around his age. Her hands covered her mouth. She appeared to be breathing heavily, tears flowing from her eyes. He looked down at her, then around to the other males, as if looking for someone, anyone, to step forth and take his place. None do as the chanting continues. Looking back to the girl, he mouths "I'm sorry" to her before shifting his attention back to the audience, putting a strong face forward.

Argent placed his hands on each of the tribute's shoulders before placing the mic back in front of his face.

"Citizens of Panem, I give you your District 1 tributes, Glamour Dixon and Cotton Mist!"

The cheering crowd went wild as the peacekeepers stepped forth to escort the selected two into the government building behind them.

**District 2**

As Virgil Centerseed took the stage he looked out onto the waiting populous of District 2, waving at them with such enthusiasm. This was his first year as escort for any District, and he was so pleased that he had landed a career district. If any one of these young men or women won the games, it would do wonders for his own career. Wanting to do everything he could to make a good impression he had dressed up in his best clothing, a bright orange suit with a fiery red shirt underneath, perfectly accentuated with a yellow tie. Admittedly it might have been considered flashy, but the brighter you look; the more eyes turn to you.

He took the microphone from its stand and looked out once more onto his waiting district before speaking into it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Capitol Citizens, and residents of District 2, allow me to introduce myself. I am Virgil Centerseed, your escort for this year's Hunger Games. It is my distinct pleasure to stand before you and select the lucky boy and girl who will be representing your district in the games."

The two peacekeepers behind him stepped forward, rolling the glass bowls holding the names of all of the potential tributes towards Virgil, who nodded to them.

"Thank you gentlemen, now, without further ado…" He turned to the bowl on his left. "The ladies." Reaching in he mixed the papers before pulling one out and unfolding it. "Zeita Cline!"

The crowd started cheering as Zeita, a mid height girl stepped forward to make her way to the stage. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back roughly as another girl, a tall, thin, pale female with shoulder length blond hair stepped out in front of her. The crowd stopped cheering, looking to see just what was happening.

The new girl's face seemed to show no care of the ceremony she was interrupting. Turning her head she looked behind her to Zeita, who was now on the floor, trying to figure out what had just happened. Looking back into the crowd her gaze met that of an older woman, one who bore a striking resemblance to the young lady, perhaps her mother. The older woman gave a nod as the newcomer stepped forward again, her gaze meeting Virgil's.

"I volunteer."

Virgil smiled widely and clapped his hands together once. "Excellent. Simply wonderful. Please, come up here and introduce yourself my dear."

As the blond stepped up onto the stage she turned to face the audience, the majority of whom seemed to recognize her. Virgil held the microphone out to her. "Why don't you tell us your name my dear?"

The blond smirked and nodded, speaking into the mic. "My name is Chaotic Censura."

Taking back the mic Virgil smiled and nodded. "Well, now that we have our lovely female tribute, it's time to pick out the male."

A voice from the audience called out before Virgil had the chance to turn around. "Don't bother."

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. In the middle of the potential male tributes stood a tall, heavily built young man with broad shoulders and a thatch of yellow hair. He began shoving his way through the other men towards the isle, not saying a word until he reached the isle. "Don't bother picking a name. I volunteer. I'm the only one here suited for these games anyway." This brought on a combination of cheers and jeers from the crowd as he made his way to the stage.

Reaching Virgil he stood there, waiting for Virgil to speak, which he did right away. "Perfect. Such determination. Such confidence. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our male tribute." He turned to the strongly built male. "What is your name son?"

The male stood there with his arms crossed and spoke into Virgil's mic. "My name is Cole Gouden."

Virgil nodded. "Wonderful. Capitol citizens, I present to you, Chaotic Censura and Cole Gouden, the tributes from District 2. Now, shake hands you two."

The two tributes looked at each other, each one wearing a smirk on their faces as they extended their hands for a handshake. Chaotic's bright green eyes met Cole's almost black ones, their gaze's telling each other the same message: "You're going down."

The two released the handshake and the peacekeepers came forth to escort them into the building to say their final goodbyes before being whisked away to the Capitol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, lets have another round of applause for your District 2 tributes." Virgil spoke with as much energy as he could muster. With the exception of the female Zeita, the entire population of the masonry district cheered and howled for the two that would be representing them that year.

**District 3**

Lillian Demante stood on the stage, looking out on the entirety of District 3. Her frilly blue dress ruffled a bit in the wind and the white powder that she wore on her face almost perfectly reflected just how pale the majority if the citizens were, but that's what you get from a community that spends almost all their time inside factories rather than outside. . This was her first year as escort to any district, and her first time outside of the Capitol. She had a large smile plastered on her face, which appeared to be the only one there. None of the district residents seemed to be at all enthusiastic to be where they were, crowded together in front of a large stage, divided by gender, merely waiting for this woman to announce the names of the two neighbors they would be losing this year.

Stepping forward, Lillian cleared her throat. Any talking amongst the crowd stopped immediately and all eyes turned to her.

"I would first like to thank you all for welcoming me into your District and wish you all a happy Hunger Games on the behalf of the capitol." She spoke clearly, though her voice seemed to lack confidence. She paused, taking another moment to look around at the pale factory workers below her. "This is my first year as district escort and I am happy to share it with all of you." She paused again as if waiting for some sort of reaction, but there was no applause, no response, just the continued watch from hundreds of eyes, waiting for the moment of truth.

The two glass bowls already stood behind her as she turned her head to look at each one. "Well then, I believe that takes care of introductions. In that case, we should begin the drawing." She took her microphone from its stand and took a few steps back and reached into the bowl on her right. She mixed the papers before pulling one out.

"The female tribute from District 3 shall be" She unfolded the small card. "Inva Bechled."

Several females in the middle of the crowd turned to look at a single girl between them, Inva. The young lady couldn't have been more than 16 years old. She was of medium build, her curly brown hair had been grown out to her shoulders, and her bluish-grey eyes glistened in the sunlight. She stood there, practically paralyzed, her face contorted in utter fear. One other girl, around the same age turned to face her, pulling her into a big hug. A few tears rolled down her face as Inva gently pulled herself from the hug and stoically made her way through the crowd towards the stage. She climbed the stairs and took her place next to Lillian, her face surprisingly calm, no trace of the previous fear to be seen.

Lillian turned to Inva and gave her a wide smile before turning back to the crowd. "And now for the boys."

As with the first bowl she reached into the second and mixed the cards before producing one. She unfolded it and read the name before speaking into the mic. "And the male accompanying Inva to the Capitol shall be Cheren Criss."

The gangly, underweight, 15 year old male standing right on the Isle looked up as his name was called. He stood there speechless, his short dark hair shining slightly under the sun's rays. After a moment he began looking around, his eyes rapidly switching from the peacekeepers, to Lillian, to Inva, the exit, everything around him, taking it all in as if trying to figure out the answer to some big puzzle, calculating his surroundings.

After a few moments of this he let out a long sigh and dropped his shoulders before stepping out onto the isle and walking towards the stage. As he made his way up the stairs he took his spot next to Lillian, glancing over to Inva, then looking back to the audience.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Lillian asked the crowd. "We have our tributes. Now if you two would shake hands…"

Inva and Cheren turned to each other. Cheren was the first to offer a hand, which Inva slowly reached out to take. "G… Good luck." Inva managed to force out.

Cheren nodded. "And you." He continued watching her, already trying to see if he could get a read on her strengths.

Lillian smiled as she watched the two of them shake hands, then turned back to the crowd. "Thank you residents of District 3. Happy Hunger Games." She turned again towards the tributes. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

**District 4**

The large metal stage was built on the beach, the platform overlooking the sandy beach, the glistening water shifting behind it. The residents of the district stood in their gender divided groups, all of them standing tall, proud, each one looking well kept and tanned. Many of them chatted with each other, making jokes, laughing, all of them seemed excited to be there.

As the district escort made his way up the stairs to the stage the residents let out a loud cheer. The tall, dark skinned male took his place on the stage. Dressed in a pair of simple black pants and shirt, his long red overcoat flowing in the ocean breeze, Draik Salient waved to his adoring public, glad to have been assigned to one of the few districts that appreciated him for his work. As he reached his microphone the cheers died down, allowing him to start.

"What a warm welcome. It's a pleasure to be here in District 4 with all of you. Happy Hunger Games all." This brought another round of cheers from the awaiting perspective tributes. "That's the level of enthusiasm that the capitol likes to see. So why don't we just skip to the part that you all want to see and pick which of you lucky boys and girls will be competing for the fame and fortune that can only come from the games themselves." This brought the crowd to an uproar.

As they cheered the peacekeepers came forth with their bowls, filled with sheets of paper, each one holding the name of a perspective tribute. Draik waited for the cheering to die down before turning his back to the crowd, the back of his long coat swinging in the wind as he did. Reaching into one bowl he picked the first paper that his hand touched, not bothering to mix the cards. Turning back to the audience he unfolded the card.

"Kelpae Rayme!" Draik bellowed the name into the microphone, causing the crowd to cheer again.

The 17-year-old female tribute stood in the middle of the crowd. She stood at 5"10' and had dirty blond hair that fell down to her shoulders. Her face had small circular scars around her cheeks, and was frozen in a state of confusion and bewilderment.

Another girl of the same age standing behind her gave her a quick nudge from behind, leaning in to whisper into her ear. Kelpae composed herself and nodded. Any sign of her having frozen was now gone as she moved through the female crowd with confidence, walking to her spot next to Draik, who turned himself to watch her, smiling widely as she did. He took her hand in his and gave it a quick kiss before turning back to the crowd.

"Now that we have our lovely female competitor, it's time to choose out strong male."

His smile shifted to a grin as he turned and picked another card from the other bowl in the same manner as the first. Unfolding it he read the name aloud. "Pip Crabbleteen!"

There was another round of applause as the 13 year old boy in the front row looked around, not sure if he heard correctly. As others looked towards him, clapping, a look of panic crossed his face. He stood there, completely unable to move. As two of the peacekeepers in front of the stage began to move towards him a hand came out from behind him in the crowd and placed itself on his shoulder. Pip looked up to see who it was.

Behind him stood another male, towering over him at 6"6'. His shaggy brown hair blew in the sea's breeze, his eyes as green as the sea floor. He looked down at the young boy and mouthed to him. "Don't worry." He stepped in front of the young Pip and raised the hand that was on his shoulder.

He spoke loudly and with confidence in his voice. "I volunteer to take part in the games."

Draik smiled at this. "Well then, don't just stand there, come up here and introduce yourself my boy."

The tall male walked to the stage, taking long, powerful strides until he was at his spot next to the escort. Draik looked up at the taller, younger man, still speaking into the microphone. "Why don't you introduce yourself my lad?" He held the microphone out to the taller youth who smirked.

"The name is Duro Narcotic, District 4's rising star and big kahuna." This sent the crowd into frenzy, cheering and chanting Duro's name. Duro looked out onto the crowd and grinned widely, basking in the glory of their chants.

Draik took the microphone back, watching his two tributes. "Well then Mr. Big Kahuna, and my lovely Ms. Rayme, may the odds be ever in your favor." He turned back to his adoring audience. "And Happy Hunger Games District 4, and all Capitol Citizens.

**District 5**

The outskirts of the district gave off a very urban feel. The stage was built on a large concrete road overlooking only a few of the many power plants that were stationed within the district. Tall windmills stood outside of large brick buildings with solar panels affixed to the roofs. Two factories had large smokestacks sticking out from their sides, and while they normally were quite active in producing smoke from the work inside, today they were still. Today all of the factories and power stations were closed to allow all of the residents to come and observe the reaping, as they were every year.

Valeria York swept across the stage, her puffy black floor length skirt moving so perfectly with her body that she gave off the illusion of gliding across the steel. As she approached her place on stage she looked out in front of her, beyond the countless, divided masses of pale, scrawny factory workers, past the cemented road, branching out to each factory as it went down past the eye's view, above the steel pillars and the power lines that ran across them, up towards the sky, the light gray sky.

For years there had been rumors of the pollution in the energy district, caused by the outdated power sources the factories used, but not even the video cameras could capture just how covered the skies were. Despite the newer, more environmentally friendly power sources being developed and utilized by the district, the damage was done, and the sun was hidden from view behind the gray haze.

A peacekeeper standing in front of the stage turned around and cleared his throat, catching Valeria's attention. The young escort, only 25 years of age, once again looked out, this time to the people she was about to address.

"Residents of District 5!" The echo from the speakers boomed. "Happy Hunger Games! It is my distinct pleasure to have been assigned to your district this year to select and escort your tributes to the capitol."

She paused, waiting for some sort of reaction from the crowd. When none came the smile on her face shrunk, remnants of it still there, but it now seemed a bit forced.

"Right…" Any extra enthusiasm was instantly gone from her voice. "Why don't we just get started then?"

Gracefully turning on her heels, her back now to the audience, she walked back towards the two glace bowls that had been filled with all of the names of eligible tributes. Reaching in to the one on her right she grabbed a handful of papers, then slowly let them go, one by one, until only one remained in her hand. She turned back to the audience, opened the card, and held the microphone to her mouth.

"Seren Maddox."

From the middle of the crowd rang out a loud proclamation of a word that had to be beeped out of the public showing. All eyes turned to the source of the outcry, Valeria's face turned to astonishment from such a reaction.

Within the group of females stood a small, thin girl of 15. Her pale skin was riddled with freckles; her light blond hair fell down just past her shoulders, straight, but full of knots. Her thin lips, small nose, and wide green eyes accentuated her face. Despite her pale skin, she was blushing, clearly embarrassed about her previous outburst. Turning her head to the people around her, Seren looked down at the ground. When she raised it again her mouth was stretched into a wide smile as she slowly moved towards the stage.

Taking her place next to Valeria, Seren continued to hold the smile, but anyone who looked closely at her could see that behind the grin, she was trying to keep herself from being sick.

Valeria watched Seren take her place, but continued to hold her apathetic demeanor.

"Good, good. And now for the male."

Turning back to the other bowl she employed the same technique that she had used in choosing the first tribute. When she had a single card in her hand she turned back to the crowd and unfolded it, holding it up as she called the name into the microphone.

"Preston Fiesly!"

Preston, a tall boy of 17 years took in a deep breath as his name was called. He stood there for a moment, not moving, but soon let the breath out. He let out a loud, almost bitter laugh as he stood up tall, several scars coming into view on his face as he made his way to the stage. When he got to his place he looked to Seren, giving her a smile before turning the rest of his body, extending a hand to her. She looked at the hand, then back to him before turning to face him, taking his hand and shaking it.

Valeria nodded, speaking with a bit of enthusiasm back in her voice. "Yes yes, very good. Why don't we have a round of applause for your tributes?" When none came she sighed and turned her back to the crowd, signaling the peacekeepers to escort the tributes into the building where they were to stay before their trip to the capitol, muttering something about being assigned to a more appreciative district next year as she walked.

**District 6**

District 6 had always been unique in that it was the only district that didn't have a stage built for its reapings. Ever since the train stations were built a stage just seemed unnecessary. There was a platform right outside of the government building so the Capitol planners chose to use that as a stage instead.

Because of this, the residents of district 6 stood in their groups, divided onto the tracks that usually held trains ready for departure. Behind them stood the vast expanse of city in which they all lived. It paled in comparison to the Capitol, but compared to the other districts, it was huge. Apartment buildings 10 stories high, factories where they built vehicles for the capitol, district 6 was by far one of the most industrious districts and its cities definitely showed it.

Marcelino Aguirre stood on the platform, observing the city as he did every year. Dressed in a simple black suit with a black overcoat and top hat, Marcelino was by far the oldest of the district escorts. At 65 years old Marcelino had the appearance of a kindly old man. His hair had grayed years before and recently turned white.

Worked the games for almost 40 years and was quite possibly the most respected of the escorts. He tapped his black wooden cane against the platform, the sound emanating throughout the rail yard, all of the district 6 residents quieting down and turning their attention to Marcelino. He held his cane up and spoke into the head of it, his voice echoing from the speakers set up on the platform.

"Greetings my friends. It has been a year since I have been blessed with this view, being able to see not only your glorious city, but all of you as well." He paused and his audience began clapping, not enthusiastically, but with respect. "Thank you, thank you. Yes, in my 38 years as a district I have seen and worked with every district in our glorious nation and yet every time I find myself wanting for the sights of sound of your lovely district. My home away from home." He paused again and another round of respectful applause sounded before he held up one hand, stopping it. "But this day is not about me. This day is about you, the residents of District 6, and which of you will be boarding your own trains to the Capitol to participate in the 61st Annual Hunger Games."

At those words, two peacekeepers wheel in their bowls from opposite sides of the platform, placing them behind Marcelino, one to his left and one to his right. The older gentlemen motioned to the peacekeeper on his right who wheeled his bowl forward, placing it in front of Marcelino. The escort looked into the bowl, observing each piece of folded paper before reaching in and picking one out and taking it out of the bowl.

He unfolded the card as the peacekeeper rolled the bowl back to its previous spot. He read the name on the card and looked out onto the audience, pausing before speaking into the microphone in his cane.

"The first tribute from District 6 this year will be Fienna Lorcan."

There were a few gasps from a group of young girls in the crowd. In the middle of the group stood Fienna, standing a bit taller than the girls around her despite being only 13. She didn't look like much, deathly pale, deep, wide green eyes, blood red lips, combined with an underfed physique, she looked more frail than intimidating. She stood there, frozen, only moving to move her long black hair out from her eyes.

Marcelino walked to the front of the stage and held out a hand in her direction. "Come on now sweetheart. No need to be scared."

Fienna looked up to Marcelino, her stiff body loosening up as she started to move towards the platform. A few of the girls around her quickly hugged her as she continued to move towards the platform, taking Marcelino's hand as he guided her to the stairs and onto the makeshift stage. He gave her a grandfatherly smile and tussled her hair before turning back to the other bowl. Fienna smiled weakly at Marcelino, but still looked like she was going to be sick.

Marcelino reached into the second bowl, tracing over the top layer of names with his hand before reaching down to the bottom of the bowl, taking one card and taking it out. He unfolded it and read the name.

"Kai Yooah. Please join us up here son."

The young boy, only 13 years old, stood on the far end of the crowd. He was thin, but not very tall. He had no real muscles to speak of and his brown hair, which ran down to his shoulders, matched his eyes almost perfectly. He paused for just a moment, but nodded, slowly making his way towards the platform, resigned to his fate.

Marcelino once again helped the tribute up to his place on the platform, patting him on the shoulder as he took his spot. The older gentleman moved back to allow the two 13-year-old tributes to take the spotlight.

"I present to you, your district tributes, Fienna Lorcan and Kai Yooah! Congratulations you two, I know you will do us all proud. Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds ever be in your favor."

He nodded to the two tributes, instructing them to take a bow, which they did before he guided them off of the platform towards the government building. As he turned from the audience, his face fell, a look of sadness showing right before turning out of view.

_There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the halfway point. 6 districts down and 6 more to go. So far we've seen some very promising tributes, especially from districts 1, 2, and 4, but then again I wouldn't count out any of the other districts just yet. Some great performances were seen by the capitol designated tribute escorts this year, with both new faces, and some recurring ones. _

_But I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Marcelino Aguirre this year. The man is one of the best escorts the capitol has ever employed, and he generally seems to care for District 6. It's almost disheartening to see him have to send off 2 more young ones without the faith that either one will come back. Not to mention that District 6 hasn't had a victor in almost a decade. I can't help but wonder just how much more heartbreak the man can take._

_Please stay tuned loyal Capitol and District viewers alike, we have 6 more district reapings to show as your tributes make their way to our lovely capitol, after which we'll bring you live coverage of the tribute parade, interviews with each of the tributes, held by our very own Caesar Flickerman. Thank you for watching loyal viewers, and Happy Hunger Games!_

**Author's Note: **There you go, the Reaping of the first two districts. Hopefully you enjoy reading them all. I will be posting the rest of the districts very soon. Please, read, review, comment, critique, call me a genius, call me a dumbass, just do it with a smile on your face and I'll hold no grudges.

I WOULD however like to hear your opinions on the characters, which ones you like, which ones you don't, as this is another year of the Hunger Games, we WILL see 23 deaths, but as all hunger games are partially based on popularity, the popularity of the individual characters might just help to sway which character gets more help than others. That, and I really just want to know what you guys think. Looking forward to it. **End Note.**


	2. The Reaping: Part 2

**Author's Note: **I am proud to present the second, and last, part of my hunger games reapings. Not much to say except enjoy and I will see you down at the bottom of the screen. **End Note.**

**District 7**

A brisk breeze blew through the trees, the sound of rustling leaves sounding through the large grassy clearing in between the woods where the residents of the district usually worked. Birds sang and flew to and from their nests. Tall, strong oak trees created the boarder of the clearing. At the far end stood the large metal stage, adorned with television screens and solar panels.

The sun shown down on the woods, something that seemed to happen a lot as the majority of the people watching the stage were tanned. Many of the perspective tributes were fit, having strong builds despite their respective sizes, hardened from the hard work they all took part of in the woods, felling and transporting trees, each one looking to the stage, their gazes as hard and strong as the oaks that they worked with. None of them were eager to be there. Some may have even been scared, but they all stood firm, perfectly reflecting the export that they produced.

This is what Benita Rivas saw when she looked out onto the district that she had been assigned to, a group of hard workers in their natural habitat, ready for what came their way, desired or not.

Dressed in a simple evergreen sundress she made her way across the stage to address the people. She wore no makeup. Her hair was sleek and black, yet long and straight, no creative hairstyles, no product. Were it not for her position on the stage, it would be hard to distinguish her from any other resident of the Capitol.

She approached the microphone that had been placed on the stage for her and tapped on it once, leaning in nervously before talking into it, her voice soft.

"Um… Excuse me please." Any talking in the crowd stopped and all eyes turned to her. "T-thank you…" She paused and took a deep breath, regaining herself. "Allow me to start again. Thank you for welcoming me into your district. I have been here for three days now and have seen a lot of your beautiful home. It almost makes me sad that I have to leave, but sadly I must, and it is my job to select two of you strong residents of district 7 to accompany me back and take part in the games."

There was no response from the audience, no claps, no nods, no looks of joy, or anger for that matter. Just silent watching. The peacekeepers moved to wheel the bowls over but Benita held her hand up to stop them. Moving gracefully across the stage she took the bowl of female names and wheeled it forward herself before moving back and bringing forward the male names. She gave the peacekeepers a thankful smile as she did.

"So, without any more unnecessary ceremony, the young female who will be sharing my ride to the capitol shall be…" she plucked the card from the top of the pile. She looked at the card and looked a bit saddened by the name, but quickly hid it. "Hollis Sewell!"

A loud scream came from the male side. "NOOOOO!" one of the older boys, around 17 cried out. The tall, strong man started pushing his way through the crowd, across the isle and to the female side where a small girl of 13 watched him, panic on her face. She stood at 5 foot even, her long, braided hair started further up her head, allowing her slightly larger, tanned forehead to show through. She watched him, her hazel eyes begging him to stay where he was until he final fought his way to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Despite her being obviously younger and shorter she somehow seemed bigger than him as she wrapped her arms gently around him, comforting him.

Tears flowed from her eyes but she remained in control of herself as she spoke to him softly. The older boy, her brother, seemed to be soothed by her words. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulder and looked into her eyes before speaking to her, his face hidden from view. Hollia nodded as her brother spoke as the peacekeepers made their way to the two, pulling the older sibling from the younger and leading her to the stage.

"Mizell" the young girl called back to her brother. "Remember what I said before. I'll win. I promise, I'll be back." As she turned back to the stage her face sunk a bit, unsure of how well she believed her own words.

Benita met Hollia on the stage. The young girl looked up to the escort who looked back with care before pulling her into a hug, The girl gratefully hugged back before releasing and taking her spot on the stage, sniffling once but trying to hold a her composure.

Benita watched the young girl before making her way to the other bowl, picking one out. Before she could pull it out of the bowl a voice called out.

"I volunteer!"

There was a wave of gasps and murmurs as a tall boy with messy, walnut hair stepped forward, slowly. He was surprisingly pale for his district, and not as well built as other boys. He was thin, good looking even, but his most distinguishing feature were his eyes, which were completely glassed over.

The murmurs continued until they were interrupted by the cry of a young female.

"Indigo, what are you doing?" A 16-year-old girl with long hair of the same color came out from the crowd to approach the 18-year-old boy. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. He smiled, his head turning to her general direction. Reaching up he felt her cheek and moved his hand towards her mouth, placing one finger over it, effectively shushing her.

Without another word he turned towards the stage, feeling around to make sure he didn't run into anyone. One of the peacekeepers stepped forth and gave him a hand, guiding him to the stage. Everything was silent.

The peacekeeper guided the young man to the stairs of the stage, placing his hand on the banister, which he used to guide himself the rest of the way up. Benita looked at him, walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she spoke softly to him and he nodded. She guided him to the center of the stage and sighed; now speaking into the microphone. "Well then young man, why don't you introduce yourself to the world?"

She guided the male tribute to the microphone and he began to speak. "My name is Indigo Weller, and for those of you who can't tell, I am blind." He paused and smiled at this. "I look forward to seeing you all in the arena." He chuckled at this before stepping back, Benita taking the microphone back.

"Well then, thank you. Now, please, both of you shake hands." Indigo turned towards Hollia's general direction and held out his hand, which she took and shook, though she was obviously confused.

Benita nodded and looked out to the rest of the district. "Thank you all, Happy Hunger Games." She turned back to the two tributes and her tone changed to one of worry. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

**District 8**

The city was a dramatic change from the previous districts. Whereas the majority of the other districts had a more rural feel or had more factories than cities, District 8 was very much a place to live first and work second. City blocks held tall apartment buildings, stores, and restaurants. There was a warehouse or factory hear and there, but the city feel was not dominated by them.

The residents were the epitome of fashion; as well they should be with this being the textiles district. Whereas other district citizens were dressed in their Sunday bests, the residents of district 8 went far beyond, wearing the latest fashions of their district in hopes of being seen by people in the capitol and having their shops and businesses discovered by more prestigious customers.

And indeed, rather than entering from the wing of the stage as was custom for most escorts, Jasper Pennington walked towards the stage through the isle between the boys and the girls, taking time to look at the wondrous outfits that surrounded him, pausing to feel the material, truly enamored by the crowd's ensembles as each one cheered and reached for his attention.

He himself was dressed in a very flamboyant suit, no two pieces the same color, yet all of them bright and somehow matching. He made his way to the stage, climbing the stairs backwards as to continue watching the district as they cheered him, soaking it all in.

He took his place in front of his microphone and smiled to the district.

"Thank you, thank you all for your warm welcome. It feels so good to be here, seeing all of your smiling faces, all of your wonderful clothes, I can truly see why district 8 is the lead in all fashion exports." This brought a cheer from the crowd. "Now, you all know why I'm here, and it's not to go clothes shopping." He pointed to one of the males in the audience. "Though I'll take one of those in my size to go" He chuckled. "It's my job to once again pick the two youngsters to take their place amongst the 24 in the 61st annual hunger games."

This quieted the crowd. Jasper knew fashion, and loved it, and they knew him for it, but he was also about business and knew a job needed to be done. He nodded to the two peacekeepers waiting in the wings who came in, wheeling forth the name bowls.

"So, without further ado, the name of the lucky female tribute this year is" He reached into a bowl and pulled out a card at random, unfolding it and reading the name. "Sora Lev!"

There was a silence that swept through the audience. Right in the front of the female crowd stood a very pretty 16 year old. She stood at about 5"8' with pale skin and a light layer of freckles. She was thin, her platinum hair flowing down her back, a few locks in her face, accentuating her dark blue eyes. Her long, blue dress hung from her shoulders, dipping low in the back, but just enough in the front to be both sensual and yet somehow modest. She gawked at the stage, and then started looking around frantically at the other girls, as if looking for one of them to step in. All of them looked away from her, avoiding her gaze.

Sora's gaze turned hard, her face turning angry as she pushed two of the girls next to her out of the way and made her way to the stage. She looked back to the crowd. "I guess what they say is true. You never know who your friends are until you need them, and no one is safe." She turned her attention to the man standing at the back of the stage, the mayor of the district. "Right dad?" She didn't wait for an answer as she took her spot on the stage, flipping the few strands of hair behind her ear and looking dead at the camera, putting forth the most apathetic look possible. She didn't care anymore, and that was what she was showing to the capitol.

Jasper nodded, watching the girl's face turn cold. "Wow, what a show already? The daughter of a government official, picked and scorned by the friends she held dear. You can't make this stuff up." He spoke with a smile and a showman's attitude. "Well, let's just hope that the male tribute is just as entertaining."

He reached his hand into the bowl of male names and pulled out a card, unfolding it has he read aloud "Avish Cerall!"

In the middle of the male crowd stood a young boy of 14. He stood at about 5'7 with a rounded face, thick jawline, and long straight brown hair that fell down to his shoulders, however, what stood out most about him were his jade green eyes, magnified by the pair of thick glasses that lay resting on his nose, an unusual thing to see on people, especially in a more well to do and fashionable district such as 8.

Dressed in a black tuxedo like suit, the young boy was paralyzed, looking out with a blank stare. Jasper watched, unamused and nodded to one of the peacekeepers who made his way to the stunned child, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders.

As soon as the peacekeeper came into contact with the boy he began to struggle, fighting to get free, crying out. The peacekeeper kept his grip and led the boy to the stage forcefully as Jasper watched.

"There we go, our second tribute ladies and gentlemen, and what an entrance. So this year we have" He turned to Sora. "A princess," he turned back to Avish "and a mouse." He chuckled out loud. "Seems to me like this will be either a very interesting, or very boring game this year."

With that he bowed to the crowd, whose reactions were mixed at the moment, turned away, and walked towards the government building, the peacekeepers leading the two teenagers behind him.

**District 9**

The sun was high in the sky, shining its rays down on the crops and fields that the district had worked so hard to grow. The district itself was mostly made up of the fields, large beds of dirt going on as far as the eye could see, different beds holding different crops, wheat, barley, many different types of grains. There were watery fields with rice patties growing out of them far off in the distance.

The stage for the reapings was built next to a large red barn that usually held equipment for the day-to-day workings of the district residents, who now stood in next to the fields, divided by gender as with all the other districts. The majority of the population was strong and tanned from working in the fields all day. All of them watched the stage, silent, composed, resigned to the idea that by the end of this day, two of their children would no longer be with them, perhaps never to return again.

Bernardo Rich swooped across the stage to his microphone and looked out to all of the residents, pausing before he began. The middle-aged escort was no stranger to the products exported by the district or the hard work that was put into each and every crop. He inhaled deeply, exhaled, and began to speak into the microphone.

"That's the smell of hard work. Every crop that is produced by your district is a gift to this country and a testament to what true manual labor can produce. That's what makes District 9 one of the greatest export districts around, despite what anyone else might say." He looked out at his audience once more but got no reply, not that he was expecting one. This was Bernardo's fourth year working with this district and he was no stranger to their habit of holding back any reactions when it came to the games, it was probably for the better anyway.

The two bowls of names were already set up in on the stage for him to go through. Looking back at them he turned to his apathetic audience and smiled. "Well then, without further ado, I suppose it's time to choose the two tributes that will represent your district this year."

Turning back to the bowls he circled the first one, pulling a name out before taking his original spot back, unfolding the card and read the name aloud.

"Roshan Davis!"

In the middle of the crowd of females stood a young girl, only 13 years old. She was short, only about 5'2". Her skin was a shade similar to milk chocolate while her hair, which was done up in a ponytail that hung down to her shoulders, was a pure black. She had a small build, looking malnourished yet still seemed somehow fit. Her face was washed, though the effects of working in the dirt and mud all day was still there, having a few blackheads lying around it. Her arms and lets, which were visible due to her short sleeves and skirt, were covered in tiny scars. They looked like nothing but scratches now, but many of them looked like they had at one point been much deeper.

Hearing her own name caused Roshan to flinch for a minute, then she started looking around, as if not sure what was happening. She looked around to some of the other people around her who were now staring at her. She leaned over to one of them and whispered something to her. The other girl looked even more startled and responded frantically, making motions to the stage. Roshan nodded, looking up at the stage, then waked towards the isle. She looked back to the girl she was talking to and gave her a reassuring smile, catching her by surprise before making her way up to the stage and taking her spot, smiling at everyone in the district. Her smile wasn't one of joy, or of humor, but one of consolation, making others thinking she was perfectly happy so that they wouldn't worry.

Bernardo smiled with her, his less reassuring and more contented with the tribute that he had selected. Without another word he turned back to the bowls and reached into the other one, pulling out another card.

"This year's male tribute will be Jay Young."

The male tribute seemed a few years older than the female one, and it showed. He was taller, by almost 10 inches, though a good portion of his height came from his legs, and he had long arms to match. He was a thin boy, also underfed with much darker skin than his soon to be female companion, cropped black hair, and dark brown eyes. Despite all of this, if it weren't for all of the people watching him in bewilderment, he would have faded into the crowd.

He wore a bewildered look, one of surprise, not sure that he had heard right. He looked up to the stage and pointed to himself. Bernardo nodded in response. Jay nodded back and looked around him, his face turning to one of awe as he started making his way towards the stage. It was clear that he didn't know quite how to feel, his face switching from being shocked to being amazed, to so many other emotions, both positive and negative as he took his spot on stage next to Roshan, still uncertain on how to feel.

Bernardo smiled and nodded, looking from both tributes to the audience, to the cameras, making sure that everyone saw him. "Perfect, simply perfect. Such enthusiastic tributes, who could ask for anything more? Ladies and gentlemen, Capitol citizens, I thank you, all of you, for sharing this with me and wish you all a Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be EVER in your favor."

He turned to the two tributes and ushered them back stage.

**District 10**

Shana Acevedo grimaced as she stepped out from the government building and onto the stage, holding her arm up to shield her eyes from the sun. This was her first year working district 10, never before had she been in such an environment where wild animals were held. The smell was the first thing that she noticed. Her black dress carried in the wind that blew across the large, dusty expanse of land, dust kicking up in the breeze as well, rustling between the divided residents of the district.

Though not many people in the capitol knew just what it meant for a district to produce livestock, but one look at the district's population usually cleared up any confusion. Every male over the age of 14 was well built and strong. Even if they weren't big and muscular, they were all strong and tanned. Every person in the district, young or old, had a sense of maturity to him or her. One look in their eye and you could tell that they had knowledge beyond their years, ideas on life and death, and the lay of the land. Their job was the birth, and murder, of animals, living beings, and it showed through the wizened eyes of every resident.

This caused Shana to take a step back, never having seen anything like it before. She regained her composure and looked out at the audience, clearing her throat into the microphone.

"It is my honor, to stand here before you all, residents of district 10, and other residents of the capitol, as official escort for this district. As such, it is my distinct honor to select the lucky boy and girl to journey to the capitol and take part in the hunger games, one of whom may return to you with all of the glory and wealth that comes with being the best of the best." She spoke with enthusiasm, but something about her tone seemed off. Perhaps it was that she was put off by all of these people staring at her, but she tried to put that aside.

"So, if the peacekeepers will please bring forth the tribute names?" as they did she turned to face them, and then the audience, "We shall begin."

She turned away from the audience and took in a deep breath as she reached into the first bowl, pulled a name out, and composed herself before turning back to the district, unfolding the paper to read aloud.

"Jamor Lovet!"

That's when the screaming started. From two different people in the women's section there was screaming. An older woman in her 40's in the back was crying hysterically, wailing cries of "NO!" calling out the name. Near the front, a much younger woman was holding onto the 12 year old tribute, for dear life. For her age Jamor was a bit tall, her silky black hair fell down to her shoulders with bangs that hung down just into her deep green eyes. She was thin, practically frail with scrawny arms and legs.

"I VOLUNTEER!" the older girl was shouting at the top of her lungs. "Don't take her. She's too young. I'll go instead!" She didn't move from Jamor's side. She just kept shouting. "My name is Ule Lovet. I will take her place. Just don't take my sister, Please!"

Shana looked out to the two sisters, holding onto each other, then looked over to the peacekeepers. One of them pulled out a list of names and searched through it. He brought the list over to Shana and pointed to something on it. Shana nodded then turned back to the microphone.

"According to our records you are 19 Ms. Lovet and are therefore not allowed to volunteer for these games."

Ule shook her head. "NO, NO, I only turned 19 last month. I can do it. Please!"

The peacekeepers walked towards the sisters and forced them apart, Ule still screaming. Jamor was unable to talk. With everyone watching her and the overwhelming feeling of what was going on around her all she could do was reach for her sister, and be moved by the peacekeepers, her pale skin turning as red as a tomato. They dragged the younger girl to the stage where she stood, looking away from the audience, unable to face them, knowing she wouldn't be doing so again. The crying in the crowd continued, but now was getting more distant as another peacekeeper dragged the older sister away from the stage, her fate to be unknown to Jamor.

Shana looked to the female, making sure that she wasn't about to run. When she was satisfied with the young girl's shock she turned and pulled out a name from the second bowl before reading it into the mic.

"The second tribute this year will be… Trent…"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Everyone turned to find the source of this outburst. A short, skinny male of 17 started making his way through the crowd. His black hair was cut short. His skin was just as pale as Jamor's, but despite his thin appearance, he seemed somehow well built.

People started muttering under their breaths as they walked buy. He made his way to the stage, pushing people out of his way, a sick, almost sadistic smile on his face as he took his place.

Shana offered him the microphone to introduce himself. "My name's Alex Tate, owner of one of the top slaughter houses here in good ol' District 10." His smile widened as he turned to the female tribute next to him. "I look forward to seein' you at the games." He tried to hide the sick thoughts he was having, but his sadistic nature was peeking through anyway.

Shana took the microphone back from him and gave a forced chuckle, she was obviously creeped out by the performances that she had seen that day, but she worked through it.

"And there you go Capitol Citizens, your tributes from District 10. Lets hope that this turns into an eventful game this year. Happy Hunger Games."

She looked behind her, now speaking more to the young girl than the older boy. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

**District 11**

District 11 had always been the largest provider of produce for the capitol as a whole. Anytime one bites into any fruit or vegetable it's hard to imagine anything but the fields and orchards that span across the entire district. That being said, while the district itself is exactly as one would imagine, luscious, green, expansive, the people on the other hand were surprising to behold.

Whereas the fields were vibrant and full of food, the citizens were not. The majority of them seemed underfed and over worked. It was definitely a surprise. Patsy Drake, the official escort for district 11 had always heard that it was the strictest district when it came to enforcing laws and rules, but had no idea just how far that went.

The first observation she made was the peacekeepers. The sheer number alone seemed to outclass any of the other districts by far, but more than that, how actively they seemed to work was impressive as well. In other districts, the level of peacekeeper guard was minimal, usually restricted to a few lined up front of the stage and in the wings, here they seemed to be just about all over the place, keeping watch and guard over their charges.

Many of the older, and even some of the younger members seemed to have what appeared to be scars on their visible areas, and presumably more underneath their clothes. Patsy couldn't help but look at them and feel sorry for the whole district, to be so different, and so put upon.

She made her way up to her microphone and waited for the attention of the residents. Most of them were already quiet and attentive with the exception of a few smaller children. Two peacekeepers stepped forward, causing the older kids next to them to get their attention and quiet them down. This seemed to visibly disturb Patsy.

"Ummmm, yes, thank you." She spoke with nervousness in her voice that she tried to cover with a sweeter, more caring tone. "It's a pleasure to be here, truly." She looked around, hoping for some sort of reaction, something to help the awkwardness of the situation, but nothing came. She took in another deep breath and nodded. "As escort for district 11 this year it is my distinct honor to select the tributes for this year." She turned around to find the two bowls behind her already. She reached into the one designated for girls and pulled one of the cards out.

"And so, the first tribute of district 11, your female, will be miss…" She unfolded the card. "Petrichor Oakley"

The 18-year-old female tribute flinched from surprise. She had a tall, slender figure with enough muscle from working in the fields all day. Her hair was long and black, falling free just past her shoulders. Despite the impoverished nature of her district, her clothes seemed to be just a little nicer than those of the other residents.

She looked around to the other girls who looked at her with looks of pity and sorrow. She shook her head and put on a brave face, showing them that it was all right. She steadily made her way to the stage. She stopped as she passed the mayor of the district, looking right at him. He tried to look away but she shook her head and hugged him, hard. He hugged her back, holding back a few tears. She pulled back from the hug and he kissed her forehead. She nodded as she let go of him and took her place on the stage.

Patsy watched this, her face turning saddened as she watched the emotional display. As the first tribute took her place on stage she looked to the audience and wiped a single tear out of her eye before turning back to the crowd.

"Yes, well. Perhaps we should move on."

She reached into the other bowl and pulled out the second card she found, opening it to read.

"Eli McCall!"

The young man who was called looked around with complete disbelief. He was short, only 13 years old, with dark skin, black skin, and light brown eyes. His disbelief turned to fear as he looked around him. Many of the other boys around him moved away from him, creating a nice space with him in the center. The young boy started to cry, unable to control himself.

Behind him, an older boy made his way through the crowd towards Eli. This boy was a dead ringer for an older version of the younger one, 17 years old with the same features, with a few differences. His shoulders were much broader and he had a much more muscular build.

The older boy placed his hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli looked up at him and was met with a reassuring smile and nod. The little boy was even more shocked now as the elder stepped passed him and looked to the stage.

"I will take his place. I volunteer to be the male tribute. My name is Dayo McCall."

Dayo took a step towards the stage when Eli grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Dayo turned to look at him, smiled and tussled the boy's hair before turning back and walking to the stage, breaking free of Eli's grasp. He made his way up onto the stage and stopped as he passed Petrichor. He smiled as he looked to her.

"Fancy meeting you here Pet."

She couldn't help but smile at this. "Still protecting your little brother are you Dayo? You know it's gonna be the death of you one day right?"

He nodded. "Probably, but lets just hope it's not today."

Pet nodded. "Here's hoping."

With that Dayo gave her a quick hug. "Good luck Pet."

Pet hugged him back. "You too Dayo."

He let go of her and took his place on stage.

Patsy nodded as she watched the show of sportsmanship between the two and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Thank you all, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**District 12**

Pitiful. Truly this is the only word that can be used to describe a district of this low caliber. Inferior in just about every meaning of the word, not just to the capitol, but also to the other districts as well. District 12 was well known for being the poorest of all the districts, its main export being coal, a product that is used so infrequently in the capitol that it was practically obsolete.

Enoch Love looked out onto the district with a grimace. Out in front of him stood nothing but a shambles. The people of the district were thin, underfed, malnourished, unkempt, and filthy, even if they had taken baths, the stain of coal still showed on their skin. There were no paved roads in the district, and the area in front of the stage where the residents stood was nothing more than a sandy lot that otherwise would have just as well held some sleeping homeless.

The houses of the district were in major disrepair, or rather, should have been slated to be condemned had the district had any money to replace them. All in all, it was quite a poor excuse for a home, and Enoch was not happy to be there. He looked around at the dirty people below him and set out a long sigh into the microphone.

"Alright, alright. Happy Hunger Games everybody." He spoke with a rather snide, uninterested tint in his voice. "As duly appointed escort between your district and the capitol it is my… pleasure," he stretched out that word. "To be here in front of you and pick which two of you will be fighting for the capitol. So lets just get it over with already."

There was no reaction from anyone in the crowd, not that he really expected one. They all knew what this meant. Two of them would be picked, two of them would be leaving, and none of them would be coming back. They knew it, he knew it, the entire capitol knew it, but he couldn't rightly say 'let's pick which two of you will be dying this year.'

He turned his back to the residents without care as he moved himself to retrieve the two bowls of names, having seen that the peacekeepers didn't care to move and get them for him. He sighed again as he rolled each one to their place on stage and took his place back at the microphone.

"Good, now that that's taken care of," he shot a nasty look at the peacekeepers, "Lets start with the lucky female that will join me on my trip back to the capitol." His tone was devoid of any enthusiasm. He reached into one of the bowls and pulled out a card with the female's name on it. "Angela Forest."

There was a short, high-pitched squeak from somewhere in the crowd. In the middle of the female group stood a small, young girl with pale skin, dark curly hair, and large grey eyes. She was small and thin, underfed like the rest of her district. She hung her head and began walking towards the stage, her face hidden. As she walked into the isle she turned to face the males, finding one older boy in the crowd. She stopped place, watching him for a moment before turning away and hanging her head again. A few tears rolled from her cheeks to the dusty ground below her but she kept walking, completely devoid of any emotion by the time she reached her place on stage.

Enoch wasn't impressed at all, merely nodding in a feeble attempt to show acceptance of the female tribute. He turned away from everyone to retrieve a name from the male's bowl. Pulling it out, he unfolded it and read it before turning to the audience to announce its contents.

"Marc Sutcliffe"

There were several cries from the crowd, but all of them seemed to come from the smaller children of the district. Near the back of the males group stood a group of young boys all gathered round a tall 15 year old. He had light skin and long light brown hair. His face was thin, like the rest of him, yet he seemed somewhat well built, strong, muscular even. His grey eyes reflected the light of the sun as a few dabs of water seemed to form at the bottom, but he held them back.

The crowd of children stood close to him, holding on to his legs, some of the younger girls crossing the isle to join the boys at his feet. Marc himself was stunned, unsure what to do, but he managed to move enough to look at the crowd of younger kids gathering around him. His surprised face turned into a calm one as he knelt down to look at the kids.

"Hey, hey, don't do that. Don't worry. I'll be back." His tone was soft, delicate, caring. He tussled the hair of the boy closest to him and smiled. "Count on it. I'll be back and we'll do all the fun things we used to." The other kids just watched him, saddened, but somehow reassured.

With that Marc got up again and made his way through the crowd of kids towards the stage, gently pulling free of their grasps. Some of the younger kid's siblings watched him and nodded to him as a show of respect as the young children found their way to them, taking their hands and watching Marc.

Marc took his spot on stage and Enoch nodded to him, then to Angela. He turned back to the front, looking more to the cameras than to the people. "And with that we have our last two tributes for this year's hunger games. Thank you very much people, and I look forward to seeing you back in the capitol."

Without further ceremony he turned around and ushered the two tributes into the government building behind the stage.

**Author's Note: **There you have it, 12 more wonderful children to join us in the Capitol and fight to the death. I do hope you have enjoyed the reapings as well as the characters presented within. As with chapter 1 I would like your comments on that matter, which characters you like, which ones you hate, which one's you're rooting for, which ones you want to see thrown off of a mountain into a firey pit of pointy metal spikes (not to give any spoilers :P) and all in all, just what you think overall.

That being said, the Chariot rides are about two thirds of the way done. I will be away this weekend at Animenext, so I won't be able to finish until afterwards. But who knows, perhaps I'll run into you lucky readers there and you can tell me in person just how much you hate my writing. Looking forward to it, and once again, Happy Hunger Games. **End Note**


	3. The Chariot Ride: Part 1

**Author's Note: **Howdy all. I know it's been quite some time since my last update and I am still terribly sorry for that. I was hoping to hold off on this chapter and have all 12 districts down at once, but it is sadly taking too long which is leaving you guys hanging, which isn't fair to you. That being said, I also have to apologize ahead of time and say that it will be a little while before the next chapter comes out. I've begun writing it already, but unfortunately with summer vacation and all, it's hard to simulate the motivational boredom that school provides. I have every intention of updating and continuing with this story, however it may take a bit more time than I'd hoped. I do apologize and thank you for your understanding.

Remember to review with your comments, especially now that the rides have begun, you should start rooting for your favorite tributes. As Capitol Citizens it's your job to judge them not only on personality and skill, but on presentation as well. So this is the first opportunity to put in your votes and favorites. This will help me determine how much support they should get later in the games, so it's very important that you do. Thanks, love you all. Also, I keep forgetting to write this. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I WISH I DID. BUT I DON'T. **End Note.**

_Welcome back loyal Capitol viewers, to our coverage of the 61__st__ Annual Hunger Games. So far we have witnessed the reapings of all 12 districts, and the 24 tributes are currently in the Capitol and eagerly awaiting the start of the pregame Chariot Ride, which will start in just a few minutes. With me tonight is our District Research advisor, Metali Quandry , here to shed light on all of the unique fashion choices made by our team of professional designers to reflect the essence of each district._

**Thank you, it's a great honor to be here with you tonight. I have been carefully studying the designs for this year's parade, and while I'm pleased to say that I am quite impressed with this year's display. I will be here to help clarify some designs, point out some fascinating tidbits about others, but other than that, I am mostly here as an observer.**

_And we are pleased to have you here with us tonight. And I do believe that the parade is beginning. Yes, and here comes district 1 now._

The lights around the runway dimmed, casting the vast audience in shadow as the long stretch leading up to the large circular clearing became illuminated by a new set of spotlights and the first chariot emerged from the doors at the start of the path.

DISTRICT 1

The large, ornate doors slowly open out towards the path as two pure white horses trot out, pulling behind them an ornate golden chariot. Riding on the chariot stood the two tributes from District 1.

Both tributes were shining in the lights, their skin the color of gold, and just as reflective. The two were dressed in beautifully sewn purple togas, arranged to be supported over one shoulder. The royal collared regalia were accentuated with numerous sapphires, carefully placed throughout the material. Bracelets of silver were placed on their golden arms, inlaid with jewels of multiple colors. Belts made from woven, golden ropes, were tied around the waists of the tributes.

Hanging from each one was an ornate sword, the handles and scabbards made of gold and inlaid with large jewels. Where Cotton wore rubies, Glamour was given emeralds, allowing the two to match, yet be told apart. Golden laurels hung from their ears, wrapping around the backs of their heads, their hair sparkling and glittering in the breeze as their chariot marched by the audience.

The two looked at each other, nodded, then pulled their swords out, holding them out, forward, poised for the advance passed the cheering crowd. They both smirked, looking proud of the reaction they'd enticed and continued on their way, clearing the path for the next chariot to come through.

DISTRICT 2

Both tributes wore solid steel breastplates on their torsos with nothing underneath, showing off their trained arms and backs. Underneath they wore what appeared to be blue pants, splattered with gray. Their skin shone in the spotlights. Though remained their original colors, there were several patches of gray crusted onto their face, neck, and arms. The two were barefooted, the soles of their feet hardened with calluses. On their heads they wore curved yellow helmets that shown like gold.

The two tributes stood close to their respective sides, Cole on the left and Chaotic on the right, looking out to the crowds on their sides, each of them looking strong and proud in their suits. Cole held a brick in one hand, which seemed to shine like gold, and what looked like a concrete spreader whose sides had been sharpened to look like blades. Chaotic also held a brick, this one the color of silver, and a trowel in the other, its edges also looking quite sharp. Their arms were crossed, holding the bricks next to their partner and their weaponized equipment against their arms, facing the audience.

The District 2 chariot made its way down the road as a third emerged from the doorway.

DISTRICT 3

Riding on the chariot rode the two 15-year-old tributes. Each one was clad in a skintight black suit that seemed to shine, reflecting each light that they passed. Placed along the black suits were large, square, metal circuit chips. Running between them lay a trail of glowing green lines, connecting each one, small dots of light running through them in a trail, running down their bodies towards their feet.

Both tributes wore visors, transparent green glass that wrapped around their heads to cover their eyes and their hair had been turned to a very light, luminescent green. Inva's hair flowed behind her, having been taken out of its usual ponytail. The ends of her long, green locks flickered like sparks as they waved out into the darkness.

Cheren stood steady, looking out into the audience, smiling, waving. As his arm moved in the air, sparks came from the circuits running across it, though he didn't seem to be phased by them.

The circuits on their suits led down to their boots. At first look there was nothing too special about them. They were plain black boots with small blinking lights surrounding the sole, however, at second glance, one could notice that the tribute's feet never touched the chariot. The two hovered over the chariots, being dragged along by their hands, grasping the front of the vehicle.

Noticing this, the crowd cheered even louder. This caused the circuits on their suits to glow brighter and the two tributes to hover higher.

The added height caused Inva to begin losing her grip on the chariot and begin to slip off. Acting quickly, Cheren switched his hands, his waving arm grabbing onto the chariot, and wrapped the other around Inva's waist, keeping her close to him and keeping her on board.

Inva looked up at him. He looked back down and smiled at her, but rather than return the smile, she regained her grasp on the rail and looked back out to the audience, smiling for them, though her eyes showed uncertainty. The crowd cheered even louder, causing them to rise even higher, but as they passed the cheers died down, allowing them to come down to a lower altitude.

As the third chariot made its way down the long path, a glimmer shined from the entrance as the fourth chariot took the stage.

DISTRICT 4

The two tributes riding the chariot were not human, or rather, not fully. From the waist up the two looked perfectly fine, if not very done up. Neither one wore any sort of shirt or top. Their skin was completely covered however in scales up to their necks, perfectly matching their original skin color, clinging to every muscle or curve that they had.

Below the waist however was a completely different story. There were scales, countless scales that trailed down, covering their legs and forming what looked like long, golden fish tails. The ends of the tails were curled underneath the tributes, allowing them to keep their balance without use of their completely hidden legs.

Kelpae's hair flowed behind her like a wave. There were several seashells weaved into her locks that didn't seem to weigh it down at all. Her hair had been recolored in shades of green and blue, adding to the illusion of aquatic waves flowing behind her. Duro on the other hand didn't have anything in his dark blond mane, which seemed to shine underneath the lights overhead.

Both of them wore golden bangles on their upper arms and they held a large fishnet between them, hanging off the front of the chariot. There were many fish caught inside of it, all of which looked real, colorful, and exotic. In their other hands they each held a long golden trident.

Though their appearances were quite similar, the way they presented themselves was different. Duro stood there, straight and poised, proud to be where he was and knowing that everyone there was there to watch him. Kelpae on the other hand stood there, waving at the people, happy to be there, but also knowing that they were there to watch, to enjoy, and she wanted that for them as well. Neither one seemed to be bothered by the idea that underneath their thin layer of gold scales they were both completely naked, though the crowd seemed to love it.

The two stood there, continuing to pose and wave to the crowd as their horses pulled them to the victor's circle to take their places, clearing the way for the next pair.

DISTRICT 5

A bright light shone from beyond the doors, bright, changing colors, and growing closer as the horses pulling the next chariot. This one was different however. Rather than a simple golden chariot as the other tributes had ridden on so far, this one was more mechanical, less ornate. The wheels themselves seemed to be attached to different mechanical devices on the chariot itself through many different colored wires. From the back of the chariot sprouted two thicker black chords that made their way up, plugging themselves into the backs of the two tributes.

Seren and Preston were glowing, literally. The suits that they wore seemed to be made of pure light, shining brightly in shifting colors, powered by the plugs in their backs. As the horses moved, the suits seemed to glow brighter. The only thing visible of the two tributes were their heads and their hands, which were currently gripping the front of the chariot as they looked out to the audience, trying to smile, their personalities glowing just as much as their suits.

Their suits seemed simple, aside from the glowing there seemed to be no other flair, yet it was effective. The true marvel of the outfit was the chariot itself, acting as a generator to power the suits.

As the horses near the end of the runway, they speed up, causing the suits to grow even brighter, shifting through all seven colors of the rainbow, enticing several loud cheers from the audience as the chariot takes its place in the circle, the lights dimming to a dim glow surrounding the tributes' bodies.

The crowd cheered louder as the next chariot began their way down the trail.

DISTRICT 6

A high-pitched train whistle sounded as the sixth chariot wheeled out from the entrance, unaided by horses. Instead, a small engine stood attached to the front of the chariot, modeled after archaic blueprints of the old "locomotive". Several pipes stuck out of the top of the engine, some of them blowing smoke. One of them had a small chain attached to it with a handle at the end.

The two tributes stood on the back of the chariot. They were adorned in white full body suits, each one printed with a large map of the capitol, complete with marked train routes and roads. A long metal wire wrapped around each of the tributes, joining in two places between the two. Along the wire ran two different model trains, seemingly modeled after an older, outdated style of transportation. On their heads they each wore a tall, blue conductor's hat.

Fienna looked to Kai and smiled, her bubbly personality showing. He looked back at her, giving her a quick nod, not returning the smile. He turned back to the audience, waving as she reached up, grabbing the chain attached to the motor's pipe. She pulled it and a long stream of steam came from the pipe and a loud whistle sounded.

She pulled the chain two more times, causing the whistle to blow twice more before releasing the chain. She waved to the audience as Kai reached down into the chariot. He picked up a shovel filled with small black rocks and leaned forward, opening a hatch on the engine and throwing the rocks into the opening before closing the hatch. A pillar of fire rose from the engine's lead pipe, enticing "oaths" and "ahhhs" from everyone watching as the engine pulled the chariot to its space in the circle, next to the tributes of district 5 and the horses pulling the next chariot started their way down the runway.

DISTRICT 7

It was interesting to see contrast between the two tributes. Rather than standing side to side, the designer had placed Indigo behind Hollia, the taller male completely dwarfing the younger female. His hand rested on her shoulder.

Both of their skins had been painted to simulate tree bark. Hollia's skin was lighter than Indigo's. Sprouting from her body, at several points along her arms and torso were small, thin branches, melding flawlessly with her skin at their attachment points. Each branch was covered in tiny pine needles, making her look like a small pine tree..

Indigo on the other hand had a much darker color to his bark. He stood behind the younger tribute, looking out firmly and determined, to the point where one could almost forget that he was blind. On his arms and neck sprouted thin branches, off of which held green leaves and acorns. True to his form, he stood there, as strong as an oak.

Neither one moved, though the pines worn by Hollia and Indigo's leaves swayed in the breeze created by the chariot's movement, but the two remained perfectly still as they were pulled past the cheering crowd towards the end.

The sound of horses pulling the next chariot came and the entire crowd went silent as their heads turned towards the entrance, waiting expectantly to see just what the next district was wearing.

DISTRICT 8

The tributes from District 8 stood tall in their golden chariots, looking out, towards their destination, neither one paying any attention to the audience, just doing their best to stand there and look gorgeous, which wasn't hard given the outfits they now wore.

Sora was dressed in a pink, sleeveless, oriental style dress. The hem of the collar and sleeves were or a complimentary green. The same color trailed in a vine like pattern down one shoulder, wrapping around the hip to continue spiraling down in two more loops, ending in an upward curve along her left thigh.

As the dress passed down her torso towards her legs it flowed out in the back, allowing a short trail of pink fabric to wave behind her in the wind. Underneath the main layer of fabric lay an expertly sewn underlying of green feathers, passing down past the dress, flowing past the pink behind her in the wind.

Her hair was done up, colored a dark green to match the dress' trimmings. Feathers were added to the side of her head, creating an outer layer of pink on each side of the green.

Avish wore a shirt of a similar design that ended at the waist. Instead of a dress however his shirt trailed off into a short skirt made entirely out of the green feathers.

Unlike Sora, his hair had been colored pink and was now tied behind him into a ponytail , tied off with two more feathers.

Both of their arms were bare with the exception of a blue satin band placed on their biceps, adding a bit more flair to the whole outfit.

Their chariot moved forward, the two of them not moving at all, just watching the path ahead of them as their horses pulled them forward.

As they passed the crowd went completely wild, cheering, whistling, chanting for their district, completely enamored by their outfits, causing a small smirk to appear on Sora's face as she passed by, making way for the next district.

TO BE CONTINUED WITH DISTRICT 9

**Author's Note: **Wow, that was a lot. I'd like to personally thank my lovely assistant for her great designs. Thank you so much Amy Doubles (just in case you don't want your real name out there). I just hope that I did your designs justice.

I hope that this was worth the wait and I will try to get the rest of them up soon. In the meantime, please review. As stated above, it's more important now than ever that you review and vote for your favorites as it could mean life or death.

And as usual: Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor. **End Note.**


	4. The Chariot Ride: Part 2

**District 9**

District Nine was a strange mix in presentation. The elegance of the pure, strong, snow white horse at the front was offset by the almost rustic simplicity of the wooden carriage behind it. There was nothing special about the cart. Constructed from wooden planks and bedded with hay and straw, it looked old and handmade, yet somehow sturdy, not at all beat up, as if attempting to reflect the battered, yet strong spirit of the district from which its passengers came.

The passengers stood back to back in the cart, each tribute facing one side of the crowd. Both of them wore smiles on their faces and waved enthusiastically to the audience. The two were certainly very different in appearance.

The 13 year old, lightly darkened Roshan stood at 4 foot 8; she wore her black hair in a long ponytail. She was small, slender, but she looked quick, as if ready to run at a moment's notice.

Jay, the 16 year old male on the other hand stood at a massive 6 foot 2, his skin a deep, dark hue, closely cropped hair pure black. Despite being more muscular than Roshan, he too was slender, his most defined feature being his well-built leg muscles. He was clearly built for speed.

Each of them dressed in a simple pair of blue overalls over a plain white shirt, the legs of which had been rolled up to the knees. An elegantly woven straw hat sitting on each of their heads topped off the simple design.

As they rode by they continued waving to the audience, each one keeping a smile on their face. Inside the chariot, hidden behind the railing, Roshan clutched onto Jay's hand, squeezing tightly, not allowing any of her fear show externally as they moved on.

**District 10**

This ride was different. Rather than having an elegantly made carriage pulled by beautiful horses, the tributes rode in an old fashioned covered wagon being pulled by two strong, young bulls. The crowd went wild. It made sense after all. Everyone knew that District 10 raised the beef that they all ate, but never before had anyone seen such a presentation of what they had done brought into the games itself.

The two tributes rode on the front seat of the wagon, each one holding a pair of reigns connected to one of the walking hunks of beef. They were dressed in stylized cowboy outfits. Each one wore a pair of tight fitting, black and white cowhide patterned pants. Each wore a long sleeved white shirt with a brown leather vest over it. Attached to their leather belts, they each wore a woven rope lasso.

Alex, the tall, 17 year old volunteer sat at his post on the wagon, looking straight ahead, a big wicked grin on his face. He looked almost too happy to be there. On his head he wore a leather cowboy hat, a bright gold star centered on the hat, the word "Sheriff" carved into the ornament.

Next to him sat the 12-year-old Jamor, pressed up against her side of the cart seat, as if trying to put as much distance between her and her partner. Her legs were shaking nervously, but her hands sat crossed in her lap, and her back straight, as if forcing herself to remain in her seat to keep from running away. On her head sat a smaller version of Alex's hat, but instead of Sheriff, her star instead read "Deputy."

As the two moved down the runway she took in a deep breath and slowly raised one of her hands, giving a meek, but somehow cute wave to the audience, then quickly going back to her reserved pose as they cleared the way for the next district.

**District 11**

A loud whinny echoed from the entrance way as the next two horses trotted out of the doors. Behind them rolled a shining gold cart, etched with carvings of vines, crops, and trees. The fruits hanging from the golden vines consisted of many different colored and valuable looking jems, perfectly cut into the shape of the fruit they were made to represent.

Standing in the back of the golden cart stood the tributes. Both of their bodies were wrapped in green, fruit bearing vines, tightly coiled around their bodies so as to leave no unintentional gaps between the natural green ropes.

Petrichor stood on the right, her long black hair waving behind her. There was a large gap in her vined clothing, between her pelvis and her chest, revealing her dark stomach, adding just the perfect amount of sexuality to her costume. Her arms were bare, as were her lower legs. Several red berries hung from her costume. She smiled and waved to the audience as she passed.

Dayo stood right next to her, waving to the audience with small, subtle movements, looking hard and proud. His legs were completely wrapped in vines, which coiled up to his waist before stopping, leaving his torso bare. His arms had loose vines draped around them, yellow berries hanging from them. The gaps between the vines on his arms were enough to let his muscles show through.

As they reached the center of the path they stopped waving and turned their heads to look at each other. In a rehearsed motion they each reached up and picked a berry from their district partner, popping it into their mouth and eating it. The crowd went wild as they smiled to each other, as if rehearsed, and turned back to the audience, waving as they had before while finishing their trail to the tribute's arch.

**District 12**

No one was surprised by the display as the last cart rolled out; pulled by two older, grey horses. The cart, as usual, was built to resemble a mining car. A lantern hung from the front, lighting the path in front of the horses as they moved forward.

The tributes, like every year, were dressed in stereotypical mining outfits. Each one wore a white shirt, stained with black under a pair of baggy blue overalls, also stained with black coal dust. On their heads they each wore a yellow hardhat, each one sporting a miner's lamp on the front.

Angela looked smaller than usual in her baggy clothes. The 12-year-old tribute stood there in the cart, looking forward. Her pale skin was darkened with the same coal that stained her mining uniform. She didn't smile, she didn't frown. She just stood there looking very stoic.

Marc on the other hand looked a bit big for his clothes. Though they were still loose, they looked short on his tall frame. Like Angela his light skin was also stained with black coal dust, making him look older than he already did despite his young age of 15. He had a light smile on his face. Looking around at the people around him.

Neither one of them waved. They both had their hand out in front of them, holding out something before them. In between them was a grey metal cage, held up by the two tributes. Inside was a simple yellow canary, moving around and chirping, completely unaware of where it was or what it was doing.

As they reached the end of the walk they each took a quick glance at each other, then looked back front as they took their place at the end of the arch, finishing out the parade.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CAPITOL CITIZENS." A loud voice boomed. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, YOUR LEADER, PRESIDENT SNOW!"

A loud roar of applause rang out from the crowd as the white haired figure of the Capitol President took his place at the pedestal in his hanging box at the center of the tribute arch. He slowly rose up both hands and the applause immediately stopped.

"Tributes. This year you all have the honor of representing your districts in the 61st Annual Hunger Games. It is my honor to welcome you all to the Capitol as my honored guests. I hope you all enjoy your stay here and wish you all the best of luck in the games to come. Once again, Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds ever be in your favor."

As he stepped down the cheering began again. Loud music began to play as the tributes were led out of the parade grounds two by two, officially ending the opening ceremonies for the games.

AUTHORS NOTE:

YEAHHHH! I AM BACK! My loyal readers, I am deeply and truly sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter of this story. As I have said many times before, I am a full time college student and this semester has been very hard on me so far. I only recently found myself a period of rest, and the first thing I did was finish out the parade.

I really hope you enjoyed it, after all, all of this is meant for your reading pleasure. I'm currently contemplating whether or not I will do full interviews or abbreviated ones, as well as whether or not I will put in the training days at all, or just show highlights, otherwise I may never get to the games, though that would allow for the characters to survive just a bit longer.

As always, I look forward to your thoughts and suggestions.

Please Please PLEASE! Leave a comment, review, criticism, or other form of feedback. One, it lets me know what you think or what you want changed, and two, the more I get, the more I'm motivated to continue the story more quickly. :P

Feel free to tell me how great I am, or just tell me how much I suck.

Negative feedback is always welcome, so long as you do it with a smile on your face.

Look forward to the next chapter ladies and gentlemen. I know I am, cause now we start getting to the real meat of the games.

Love you all.

E?


	5. The Interviews: Part 1

_Welcome back Capitol citizens to the live broadcast of the 61__st__ Annual Hunger Games. It was just last night that all 24 tributes graced us with their elegant entrances. Now that they've had time to rest after their long journey, we will get to see them all once more, and get to know them on a more personal level. Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce, your host, and mine, the one, the only, Caesar Flickerman!_

At the sound of his name Caesar Flickerman jogged out onto the stage, wearing the same morning blue suit he always did. This year his hair, and eyes, were a bright orange, closely shaved do his head, making it look like his scalp had changed colors along the line of his forehead.

As he made his entrance he grabbed the microphone from its stand in the center of the stage which quickly decended into the stage itself.

"Good evening lovely Capital citizens" He began, already exuding the level of energy that could only be expected from him. "Tonight we have 24 lovely young people joining us and talking with us, but tonight we're going to do something a bit different. Instead of going one on one with each of our beautiful tributes, we're going to bring both tributes from each district out at the same time and talk with them together. Doesn't that sound like fun?" he paused as the audience cheered, waiting for them to squiet before continuing. "I thought so too." He paused.

* * *

**District 1**

* * *

"So, without further ado, please welcome our first guests, straight from District 1, the lovely Glamour Dixon and Cotton Mist."

The two tributes walked out onto the stage, both of them waving at the audience. Glamour was dressed in a lovely, sleeveless silvery-white gown. The dress was cut perfectly to her figure, showing off every single curve, and fell down to just below her thigh, not bothering to show a hint of modesty. Embedded in patters on the fabric were small, sparkling diamonds that shined in the spotlight that focused on her. Her hair was let down in curls, flowing over her shoulders.

Cotton sported a pure white suit that seemed to compliment his partner's dress. The suit, like Glamour's dress, was embedded with jewels of many different colors. As he stepped into the light, the jewels reflected the spotlight out onto the audience, multicolored lights reflecting out onto the crowd. Around his neck he wore a simple leather cord with a sapphire ring hanging from it. It didn't quite match the suit, but somehow it managed to fit. The two tributes sat down on the red velvet couch that had been placed out for them.

Caesar took his own seat next to the couch, turned to face them. "Thank you, and may I start by saying that you both look absolutely lovely tonight?"

Both tributes smiled, nodding slightly.

"Hmmm, we're going to have to do better than that. Cotton, you don't mind if I asked Glamour the first question, do you?"

Cotton nodded. "Of course I wouldn't, if you hadn't just asked me the first question." Bringing a laugh from the audience.

"Hmmm, a wise guy, you'll do well here." Caesar let out a laugh of his own. "Fine then, since I started with you, we might as well continue. It's rare for there to be a tribute from District 1 that didn't enter by Volunteering, and on top of that, no one volunteered to take your place. Why is that?"

Cotton took in a deep breath. "It's honestly very simple. Because District 1 has a very high volunteer rate, we have a few rules in order to keep people from fighting over who will enter the games. I won't bore you all with the specifics, but one of them is that if someone who is 18 gets selected, no one is allowed to volunteer. It's their last chance to enter the games, so no one should take it from them, not that I would have minded if someone had taken my place."

As he spoke, Caesar sat, watching, and listening intently. "Yes, we saw that on the televisions. You seemed to be uneasy about being up there. And there was that lovely lady watching you from the audience. Who was she?"

Cotton looked straight at Caesar. "She was my girlfriend."

There was a loud "ooooooo" sound from the audience as Caesar nodded. "Your girlfriend. I see. She seemed to be a bit upset. Could you tell me why perhaps?"

Cotton paused, and then swallowed, looking down at the floor, then up at Caesar. "Well, I suppose it's not worth keeping a secret. Before the reaping, Iris, my girlfriend, came to me and gave me some news."

The audience was silent as Cotton paused. Caesar watched him intently. "News? Well, come on man, out with it."

Cotton took in another deep breath. "She's pregnant with my child."

There was a loud gasping sound from the crowd.

"To be honest, I would much rather be back in District 1 with her, to make sure she, and my child, are alright. Not to say that I don't love it here in the Capitol. It's absolutely beautiful here and the people are just lovely." He paused to give a light smile to the rest of the crowd. "I just feel responsible, and know that I need to win so I can make it back to her. Babies don't need a father, but mothers with babies need fathers. A caretaker needs to be taken care of." He let out a long sigh, but continued to smile, absentmindedly reaching up to gently finger the ring hanging from his neck.

Caesar paused for a moment, his expression almost sympathetic. "That was beautiful Cotton. And I think I speak for all of the Capitol when I say that our hearts are with you and your lovely lady friend. Am I right people?" The crowd went absolutely wild, causing Cotton to blush. "And of course I wish you the best, but you're not the only person participating in these games, are you? In fact, we have another determined tribute here sitting right next to you." He turned his attention to the beautiful woman sitting next to Cotton. "So, Glamour, your introduction at the District 1 reapings was so powerful, so determined. You practically declared yourself to be the winner right away."

Glamour sat there, her face not changing too much as she slowly crossed one leg over the other, purposefully taking her time to show off her slender legs before answering very simply. "Yes, I did. I intend to win."

Caesar let out a long chuckle. "such determinism. You seem quite sure of yourself."

Glamour's lip curved up into a smirk. "Well Caesar, I'm not just a pretty face." Her tone was very alluring as she winked at him before turning to the crowd and giving them a wink as well.

"and you definitely are that, but I do believe that there is more to you than just your lovely feminine charms, am I right?"

Glamour's hand slowly rose up to her neck, trailing her fingers down her skin, along her collar and down to the low hanging neckline of her dress before answering. "You would indeed be right about that. To be blunt Caesar, I'm a killer. I'm in these games for a reason and I intend to win."

"And you seem to have the means to do so."

Glamour let out a soft laugh before looking dead into the camera. "Let's put it this way Caesar. I've seen the way the others look at me. I can see it in their eyes. They think I don't stand a chance. I just want to tell them one thing. Watch your backs, looks can be deceiving."

There was a pause as the Audience applauded. Caesar nodded. "They certainly can. I can tell already that you're both going to be major competitors. Thank you both so much. I wish you both the best. Can we get another round of applause for these lovely people ladies and Gentlemen?"

The audience started cheering as Caesar, Cotton, and Glamour all stood up and the host motioned for the two tributes to walk offstage, which they did, leaving the couch open for the next pair.

* * *

**District 2**

* * *

"Our next guests join us all the way from District 2, where all of our strong mason workers come from, please welcome, Chaotic Censura and Cole Gouden."

The two teenagers walked out and sat down on their couch, not paying too much attention to the cheering crowd. Chaotic was dressed in a floaty, aqua colored dress that fell to around her knees. The neck was cut a bit low and her hair was straightened and let down, waving behind her as she walked. Her outfit was completed by a small golden locket hanging from her neck hanging on a thin golden chain.

Cole wasn't dressed nearly as elegantly as his district partner. His outfit consisted of a plain black short-sleeved shirt, meant to show off his muscular figure. Over that he wore a black dinner jacket with a matching pair of pants. Despite the simplicity of his outfit, it was still very effective in showing him off.

As they sat down Caesar motioned for the crowd to quiet down. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, to you both. Now let me just start off by asking, Cole, I feel like I've heard your name before. Can you tell me where?"

Cole frowned slightly. "You probably heard my name at the reaping for the 58th Hunger Games. My name was called, and I'd made it up to the stage before some smartass decided to volunteer, taking away my chance at glory. What's worse, the punk didn't even make it through the first round. Third to die in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Shameful really. He shouldn't have bothered volunteering if he was going to do that poorly."

Caesar smiled and nodded. "Well, either way, it really is an honor to have two young adults from such a strong district here with us. District 2 is well known for raising strong contenders for the games."

Cole raised a hand as he interrupted. "Correction Caesar. District 2 is well known for raising victors for the games. With the exception of my replacement three years ago, I sometimes question whether or no it's fair for the other districts to even compete.."

This drew an even louder reaction from the audience, which Caesar didn't even bother quieting down.

"Wow, so you seem pretty confident of yourself, or your partner."

Cole just laughed. "I've seen Censura train, and I'll be honest, she's skilled. But there's nothing I can't do. I've won this thing already. She has one distinct disadvantage in these games."

Caesar's eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Chaotic turned to face Cole. "Oh come one Cole, I'm sure no one really wants to hear about that. After all, we're both here to fight and win aren't we?"

Cole shrugged. "That is true, though you know full well that in the end there can only be one winner." He turned his attention to Caesar again. "even if it comes down to being just me and her, I'll still end up being the winner."

Chaotic let out a small laugh. "I'm not sure about that Cole. I'm sure even you can't forget the few good beatdowns I've handed you back in District 2." She smirked at this.

Cole's gaze turned to a mild glare as he looked away from Chaotic, back to Caesar as he pretended to shrug the comment off. "The product of an overbearing parent's training regime. But all the training in the world can't make up for raw natural talent. Besides, like I said before, I have a distinct advantage in this fight.

Cole sneered, turning his head to face Chaotic. "Unlike my partner, I actually want to be here."

The audience went silent for a moment. Caesar looked around to them, and then turned his attention to the lovely female sitting on his guest couch.

"Now I'm sure that can't be all true Ms. Censura. After all, you did volunteer. If you didn't want to be here, wouldn't you have just let the original tribute Ms. Cline take part instead?"

Chaotic took in a deep breath and nodded. "That's true. I did volunteer. Like Cole I've been training my whole life for this day. My parents love the games. They're the ones who pushed me into training, making sure that I was ready for this day. Just like my older brother, Mace."

Caesar thought for a moment. "I don't seem to remember interviewing a Mace Cesura on my show."

Chaotic nodded. "You wouldn't have. Mace was never a fan of the games. When it came time for him to volunteer, he chickened out at the last minute." She let out a long sigh. "he was found dead the next day, a knife in his back." She reached up and tightly held the golden locket around her neck.

Caesar took note of this. "So that locket you're holding. It holds a picture of your brother, doesn't it?"

Chaotic looked up and nodded. "Yes, I loved him. Deeply." She let go of the necklace. "but I'm not going to turn out like him. My family expects me to compete, no. the expect me to win, and that's just what I'm going to do. I mean, just look at these weakling tributes." She turned her head slightly to Cole. "Present company excluded of course." She smirked slightly. "they don't stand a chance."

Caesar stood up and applauded, the rest of the viewers following suit. "Wow, what a heartfelt, and yet empowering speech. Cole, before our time is up, do you have anything else you'd like to say?"

Cole sat back in his chair, smirking slightly, seemingly unphased by any of Chaotic's words. "What is there to say? My partner is definitely a tough fighter, but in the end, there's only going to be one victor. I wish her luck of course, and look forward to working with her in the arena, at least until we're the last two." He looked up at Chaotic and smiled.

Caesar smiled and looked to the crowd. "Wow, we've only seen two districts and already we have such powerful competitors. Thank you both so much."

The two stood up and, as if rehearsed, bowed to the audience. Cole walked up to Caesar and shook his hand before he and Chaotic made their way off stage.

* * *

**District 3**

* * *

"So far we've seen tributes from two districts that are typically favorites for victory. But we can't forget that there are other districts that participate in these games and continue to contribute to the wellbeing of Panem. Right now we welcome our next two guests, straight from the source of our Capitol's technological wonder, give a warm Panem hello to Inva Bechled and Cheren Criss!"

The two tributes walked onstage to a loud ovation as a clip of their chariot ride played on the overhead screen, showing the two tributes floating above their ride in their skintight tech suits.

True to their district's technology base, Inva walked in wearing a silver dress with several different colored wires coiling loosely around it. Her hair was tied into thin chords and seemed to have the wires braided into them. Her dark gray boots sported three inched heels, making her taller than she already was, now standing at about 6'2. With each step she took, another wire lit up, causing her hair to light as well, shifting between colors and wires, red, blue, yellow, green, in no discernable pattern.

Cheren on the other hand didn't seem to be dressed to impress. His outfit was very casual, consisting only of a pair of jeans and a checked shirt. Despite this he walked in with a big smile on his face, looking seriously happy to be there.

Caesar sat down in his chair and the tributes followed suit and he started the interview. "Please let me start by saying that you two were definitely my favorites during the tributes parade. Am I right people?"

The audience cheered again, louder than they had so far that night.

The three on stage waited for the cheers to quiet down before Cheren replied. "Thank you, thank you all. Unfortunately applauding tonight won't cause us to rise off the floor. Which is probably good, because with a reception like that, my partner might need to save me this time."

Caesar and the crowd let out a hearty laugh at that. "You're absolutely right about that. Speaking of which," he motions once again to the screen overhead where a replay of the chariot ride shows Inva almost falling off as Cheren catches her and wraps his arm around her waist, pausing at that image.

"You two seemed very close there. Tell me, is there anything to that, or was that just one techie helping another?" Caesar's tone was a jovial one as he spoke.

Inva started up at this comment, looking at Caesar, then at Cheren, who only let out a chuckle before answering. "You don't want to hear me this whole interview, I should probably let my partner answer this one."

He turned to Inva who looked back and blushed slightly, looking at Caesar. "No. There's nothing going on between us. We're just from the same district. That's it. He saw I needed help and he provided it." By the time she finished her face was calm and her voice was composed. There was no hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Cheren watched her and his face darkened in an exaggerated frown. "huh, well, I guess that's that." He turned back up to face the audience. "I guess I've been shut down, huh folks?" Drawing a loud laugh from the watching masses. He turned his attention to Caesar. "Oh well, I tried. I guess there's no point trying to get together with someone you're supposed to face in the arena, is there Caesar."

Caesar shook his head, smiling. "oh don't give up hope yet Cheren. You've still got time. Who knows. You may win in the end. Come on now Inva. There's got to be something about Cheren that you like."

Inva watched him, and blushed a bit more. "Do I really have to answer that. I mean, we're going to be fighting each other soon enough. Is it really appropriate?"

Caesar smiled and nodded. "Inva dear, love is always appropriate."

This caused Inva's face to glow a bright red. "Whoa, who said anything about love. I don't even know him."

Caesar thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right, but what better chance to get to know him?"

Cheren interjected, smiling. "He's right you know."

Inva shook her head. "Isn't this interview supposed to be about the games? Not my love life?"

Cheren smiled and looked back to Caesar. "She's right you know."

Caesar laughed. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Cheren just shrugged. "Honestly, I figured I was on my own side."

This caused the audience to laugh even more.

Caesar nodded motioned for them to quiet down.

"Alright then Inva, we'll play it your way. Concerning the games, how do you feel about your odds? You're up against some seriously strong competitors this year. What is your strategy?"

Inva simply smirked. "Don't worry too much Caesar. You'll see what I can do soon enough. But let's just say this. Braun isn't the only thing that can win a game. Brains help just as much."

Caesar nodded. "There's no doubt about that, and you do seem to be one smart cookie, though a bit dumb in matters of love." He laughed a bit more before turning to Cheren. "and what about you Cheren, what's your strategy for winning the games?"

Cheren sat back in his seat on the couch, smiling. "Well, I'll be honest Caesar, I'm not sure how much of a chance I have. I mean, look at me. I'm tall, gangly, underweight, I've got no muscle whatsoever. So I've got it all figured out already. My plan is to die a really horrible, gruesome death very early on, to lull the other tributes into an extremely convincing false sense of security. Then, when they least expect it, I'll come right round and win it all for good old District 3." He turned his eyes to Inva. "that is of course, if my female partner here doesn't wound my heart with her harsh words too early on."

This caused Inva to slink slightly into her seat, embarrassed but drew out a long "aww" from the audience, as well as several laughs before Caesar stood, clapping. "Thank you so much Cheren, and thank you Inva. I wish you both the best of luck, in the games, and with each other." He winked at the two before motioning them off stage. "I'm sure you'll both do us all proud."

* * *

**District 4 **

* * *

Caesar stood in the middle of the stage and sniffed the air. "Does something smell fishy? I certainly hope not, otherwise the District 4 prep team might need to be replaced. Ladies and gentlemen, coming straight from the heart of water and fish, give it up for the lovely Kelpae Rayme and the handsome Duro Narcotic."

Applause, calls, cheers, and whistling sounded from the audience as Duro ran onto the stage at a light jog, Kelpae followed closely behind, smiling and waving.

She was surprisingly well balanced despite running on heels. She was dressed in a bright gold dress that sparkled like fish scales underneath the spotlight, similar to the outfit they had worn during the chariot ride. On her wrist she wore a golden band that had been woven in with a green substance, possibly seaweed. It seemed to match the dress perfectly.

Duro was dressed in a very tight fitting golden suit, sporting the same scale like pattern that was worn by Kelpae. The tight fit of his suit showed off the muscular frame underneath.

The two sat down, Kelpae struggled a bit to keep the dress down, crossing her leg underneath herself as she managed to get it to work.

Caesar sat down as well, watching the two. "Having a little trouble there Kelpae?"

Kelpae looked up at him and nodded. "Well, to be completely honest, I'm not used to wearing these sort of things. I'm much more comfortable in something more functional than a skirt or a dress."

Caesar nodded. "Either way you look amazing, You both do. I must say, your designers are really pushing this matching outfits theme. You both looked amazing together in the chariot, and you look amazing here. You seem to compliment eachother very well."

Duro sat back, crossing his arms. "Well Caesar, looking good isn't the only thing we do well together."

Caesar raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? Do tell."

Kelpae quickly interjected. "He didn't mean it quite in that way Caesar. He meant that we fight well together."

Caesar let out a small breath of air, as if disappointed.

Duro shrugged. "Isn't that all that matters? Fighting together and winning the games?"

Caesar shrugged. "Well, that aside, I'm sure there's some special boy back home Kelpae. Right?"

Kelpae nodded. "Of course. I've got my little brother Marlin and my other brot…"

Caesar interrupted her, laughing. "Uh uh Kelpae, that's not what I meant and you know it."

Kelpae couldn't help but blush a deep red. "Well, there is this one boy who I've never had the chance to ask out…"

A big grin washed across Caesar's face. "And who is this mysterious stranger Kelpae?"

Kelpae just shrugged. "Well Caesar, I don't know any strangers, now do I?"

Duro shook his head. "It's probably Raym."

Kelpae blushed even more deeply, glaring at Duro before quickly turning away from him.

Caesar just laughed. "I'd call that a confirmation. So, Kelpae, who is this Rayme?"

Kelpae let out a long sigh. "He's one of my best friends back from District 4. I've known him my whole life, and I guess I've liked him for a while now. I just never built up the courage to tell him about it."

Caesar nodded. "Well, I'll tell ya what, if he didn't know before, he definitely knows now. And if you win here, it'll definitely make him notice you more." He winked at the female tribute before turning his attention to Duro. "What about you Duro? Any romantic female friends back home for you?"

Duro never changed his demeanor as he answered. "No relationships. I've got friends back home. Ramon, Georgia, both good friends, both good fighters. I always thought that if I tried hard enough I might have something with Georgia, but honestly, I've just been too busy training. The games are important, and winning them is even more so. I'll have enough time for relationships after I win."

Caesar nodded slowly and softly. You seem determined. But tell me. Of all of the career districts, is usually the least trained and the least prepared for the games. Don't get me wrong. I've seen some tributes from District 4 go very far, and win, but what do you say about the other district tributes who might say that you were at a disadvantage from the other two?"

Duro glared slightly at Caesar. "Simply put, I'd tell them to meet me in the arena and see how they faired. But let's be honest here. We all know that the careers are going to team up early on and District 4 has an open invitation to the career's circle, so we'll just have to put that fight on hold until the end. Then we'll see who the last one standing is."

Caesar smiled at this. "You sound confident."

Duro shook his head. "I am confident. Me and Kelpae will show the rest of Panem just what fishermen can do."

The crowd cheered as Duro nodded, smugly, and Kelpae smiled, waving to them.

Caesar waited for the applause to die down before finishing up. "Well, you certainly seem to have a lot of fans here, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we can't wait to see just what you bring to the arena. Thank you both so much."

Kelpae was the first to stand. "And thank you Caesar. And thank you all Panem. District 4 just you wait. You'll see us again soon." And with a wink to the camera she walked off stage, followed closely by a silent Duro.

* * *

Author's Note:

It's an early Cyber Monday Special: Four interviews for the price of none.

But in all seriousness people, we're finally getting down to it. The real meat and bones. The reapings allowed us to see the districts and the chariot ride let us get to see the capitol's view of the districts, but now, these interviews give us a chance to know our tributes as people.

I personally hope you enjoy reading them, cause you do not know what it takes to write one of these things.

If you did, please, by all means, review. I honestly love reading the feedback from you guys as well as any criticisms you might have for me.

I'm going to keep this up, hopefully at the same pace, but I make no promises. But we're getting close, close to the first of the games. Look forward to it loyal readers. I know I am.

Until then, Read and review,

Best,

E?


End file.
